Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{3a - 10}{a - 5} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $a - 5$ $ 3a - 10 = \dfrac{a - 5}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 9(3a - 10) = a - 5 $ $27a - 90 = a - 5$ $26a - 90 = -5$ $26a = 85$ $a = \dfrac{85}{26}$